Muerte
"....." ''- Muerte ''"He was a driver, a racer, a man. Until his past caught up with him, on a remote desert highway. They broke his body, and burned his face off. Now, he is no longer a man - HE IS MUERTE!" Muerte is a character that appears during Tyler's chapter of the Festival in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. According to his cutscene, he was disfigured during a crash on a desert road, and thus he covers all of his face and body in black. His signature vehicle is the Wombat Darkwood, which is also black and has the number 13 and skulls painted on it. Muerte is initially a member of Brotherhood. Monument Valley Muerte has been spotted in the original MotorStorm. He can be seen driving various vehicles, sometimes in different-colored outfits. 020401 1.jpg|Muerte on an ATV Muerte in Monument Valley.JPG|Muerte in a Voodoo Rattler Trivia *Muerte literally means "death" in Spanish. *If one looks closely in Muerte's intro cutscene, the truck that rams him seems to be an Atlas Bobtail. *Also in the cutscene, he is driving a white, beaten-up and rusty Wombat Darkwood; he probably has a penchant for the Darkwood, as his signature vehicle is one. *The said truck has a skull version of the MotorStorm Logo. Ironically, it seems that Muerte took on the logo on the vehicle that almost killed him, suggesting that he was driving to the first MotorStorm Festival in Monument Valley when he had the accident. *If one looks very closely at Muerte crawling out of his wrecked Darkwood during his intro cutscene, it can be seen that he is a white baseball-cap wearing white male, much in contrast to his current all-black livery and clothing. *Muerte also drives a Wulff GRXii, Voodoo Mastadon, Wasabi Hayato, Italia Cirrus, and a Monarch GT101. *Muerte seems to be immortal due to the fact that he has survived being in a car crash, being struck by lightning, and being crushed by rubble. *In his intro cutscene it says "... his past caught up with him, ..." implying that he had past time enemies. *''All'' of Muerte's vehicles in MotorStorm: Apocalypse are essentially 'stock' (they all use the initial set of parts) - the only discerning feature is his paint scheme (or lack thereof) and his signature skulls and number 13 decals. *Muerte is now available for Downloadable Events as the Ace of Spades. He uses a Wulff GRXii, Molotov Cutter, Wombat Darkwood, Atlas Chowhound, Wasabi Eagle, and Molotov Shelka in those races. *Muerte's traditional racing rumber is 13, which can relate to his personality. The number "13" is considered unlucky by the majority of countries. *Muerte appears at the end of the original Apocalypse trailer, attempting to remount his bike, when suddenly a buggy passes by, then as he tries again, the building standing behind the screen collapses. It is unknown whether he survives or not. *''"SPOILER WARNING!":'' Muerte was the one who sabotaged Dice's Patriot Surger, causing him to die in a crash. Gallery ﻿ Muerte car.png Muerte truck.png Muerte pre.png Muerte bike 2.jpg|Scared yet? Darkwood dice.jpg|Notice Dice's Dice hanging from the mirror. Did Muerte keep a trophy of his latest victim? Muerte mastadon.jpg Muerte car.jpg|Muerte as he appears in an actual race, in-car. Muerte plugger.jpg Muerte mini.jpg Muerte chopper.jpg Muerte atv.jpg Msa muerte.png MuerteF80lookatthetires.jpg Muerte in Many Colours In MotorStorm: Monument Valley, Muerte has used clothes with many colours: 021020111160.jpg|In this picture Muerte uses orange clothes. 021020111161.jpg|Here Muerte uses black and white clothes. 021020111162.jpg|This time he uses partly purple clothes. 021020111181.jpg|Here Muerte uses black and red clothes. 021020111179.jpg|Here Muerte uses blue and red clothes. 021020111164.jpg|And now he uses brownish clothes. Category:Characters